User talk:Disneysaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pete page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 04:27, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I would like to inform you JERK that Pete is officially a CAT! I WISH PETE ALWAYS BEING A CAT YOU JERK!�� PETE is a CAT!��. In Pluto Saves the Day it was clearly stated that PETE is officially a CAT, not a wolf! No, Pete has ALWAYS been supposed to be a wolf. He isn't a cat. I mean, look at Disney's Big Bad Wolf or even﻿ the Sheriff of Nottingham from their animated Robin Hood movie to get an idea (though I could see Pete and the Sheriff being friends!) How many times we have to tell you IDIOT/JERK; Pete is NOT a wolf. He's officially a CAT��. I said he's a CAT. NOT a wolf. �� Pete is a wolf, NOT a cat, "Who ever heard of a cat had a canine-like snout?! GRRRRRRRRRRRR, PETE IS A CAT, he is not really a wolf you IDIOT/JERK, nobody heard of a cat having a canine-like snout, but I believe that PETE is a CAT, not a wolf, I am not a jerk, JERK is YOU!������������ I deleted the wolves category on Pete's page because he's not really a wolf you JERK/TOTAL DISGRACE������, Pete can't be a wolf, in Pluto Saves the Day it was clearly stated that Pete is a CAT! You are a TOTAL DISGRACE!������������ GRRRRRRRRRR Pete is not a wolf you JERK, he's a CAT! NO, I told you Pete is a wolf, NOT a cat, "Who ever heard of a cat had a canine-like snout?! Big Bad wolf is also a wolf. I told you idiot several times�� that Pete is always a cat, in Pluto Saves the Day it was clearly stated that Pete is cat, not a wolf. Take that punch you JERK He has been acknowledged to be a cat you JERK. Pete is officially a CAT, for example, according to TVTropes.org, "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" shows indications of this in one episode, where Pete is a criminal called Pete the Cat. At one point, he chases after Daisy and Minnie, but they slow him down by tossing a ball of yarn Pete's way and he plays around with it. And then there is this little piece of artwork from the 1950s, which shows off a very stylized version of Pete. Here it clearly says, "Peg-leg-less Pete Cat": Too bad, Pete always being a wolf just like the Big Bad Wolf, But NOT a cat. "Who ever heard of a cat had a canine-like snout?! and you're wrong and Disney was wrong too.. Pete always being a wolf a rightful species, NOT a cat just like a Big Bad Wolf Grrrrrrrr, Pete is always a cat, i would like to inform you IDIOT that Pete is officially a cat. You've been told several times, look, he's officially a cat. And he really isn't a wolf. No, Pete always being a wolf, But why? Pete is officially a cat because it was clearly informed that he is indeed a cat in the House of Mouse episode "Pluto Saves the Day". You mean the Big Bad Wolf is the rightful wolf? Yes, means the Big Bad Wolf is the rightful wolf Why he's a natural enemy of both mice and dogs? Because he's the archenemy of them You mean he's a natural enemy of both mice and dogs? Yes Who's the rightful wolf? Pete or the Big Bad Wolf? The rightful wolf is Big Bad Wolf. Is this picture is correct or incorrect? This picture is incorrect why This picture is incorrect because Pete's correct specie is cat Is this picture of Pete belongs in wolves, or don't belong? No, Pete doesn't belongs in wolves because it was clearly informed that he is indeed a cat in the House of Mouse episode "Pluto Saves the Day". No, "Who ever heard of a cat had a canine-like snout?! Noboby Pete had a canine-like snout, But he's a wolf. You've been told several times that Pete is a cat��, isn't a wolf. You are a IDIOT��������������������!!! No, But cats don't have canine-like snout, and Pete is rightfully a wolf. GRRRRRRRRR! HOW MANY TIMES WE HAVE TO TELL YOU BIG IDIOT; Pete is NOT a wolf. He's officially a CAT! No, Pete is not possibly a cat Look, he's officially a cat. And he really isn't a wolf.